Dark Riders
by Kyoko
Summary: Zelda travels to a neighbouring country in hopes of starting an alliance, but is held hostage along with Eve, the Gharion (president/queen)


** Chapter 1**

Zelda paced back and forth in thought. She was meeting the Gharion of Kasuria today, in hopes to make an alliance. Ganon had just been defeated, and peace was restoring to Hyrule. She had hired the four carpenters to rebuild the markets, but had managed to fix up the castle with her mental powers. She had heard great things about the Gharion, and was waiting to meet him. She knew, from rumour, that his name was Evan, and he was welcome to visitors. Link was at the kingdom still, keeping an eye on things. From what she knew of Kasurian's, they were half human, half cat, with fur instead of skin. 

She glanced around the room she was waiting in. There were two large wicker chairs, and the whole roof was glass, allowing the sun to stream in. Tree's were all over, in large delicately painted pots. Heavy marble pillars held up the wall, in a temple type style. Covering a huge picture window was silk draperies, soft and somewhat see through. Zelda nervously sat in one of the whicker chairs. 

Then, up from the long winding stairs came in a girl, about Zelda's age, with almost grey-black fur, and a few black stripes. She had large pointed cat ears, and in one were three tiny hoops. Long purple hair tied back into a ponytail, and few bangs covered her large purple eyes. She wore a light purple halter top, and a darker purple long skirt. On each arm was a purple glove, from elbow to hand, though cutting off at mid finger. Each foot was bare, and they seemed to be raised at the heels, and smalls claws protruding from the toes. Zelda immediately stood. "Hello, I am looking for the Gharion. I am Princess Zelda." The girl nodded and smiled. "I am the Gharion." Zelda peered at her unnaturally. "Evan?" "Eve." She said, looking at Zelda questioningly. 

Zelda then laughed. "I am sorry, I must've gotten the facts jumbled." Eve smiled and sat down. "I hear you are wishing for an alliance?" Zelda also sat down, and nodded. "We have great things for each other, I think." Zelda took out a map, and pointed to the Volcanoes outside Kasuria. "Within these volcanoes is a source of iron pyrite and magma. That could benefit Hyrule greatly." Eve nodded, somewhat impressed. "And what of Kasuria?" Zelda nodded again, and pointed to some forestry on the outskirts of Hyrule. "Within these forests is a supply of fresh fruit. From what I hear, Kasuria doesn't have access to much fresh fruit." Eve nodded. "That is true. You have yourself a deal, Princess Zelda of Hyrule." 

Eve began to speak again. "But, Kasuria is in trouble. And we need your help." Zelda nodded. "Whatever you need, Eve, we...." Eve quickly put a finger to her lips, shushing her. Silence, then the distant cry of drums. Eve quickly jumped out of her chair. "Those are the attack drums... warning us... We have to get out... the castle is under siege!" Zelda nodded, and both her and Eve ran outside, to the stables. Eve quickly pointed to a large black horse, with a white mane and tail, and headed to a different one, with brown fur, and black name and tail. They both jumped on, and rode away. 

They kept riding until they noticed a large cave. They rode the horses into the cave, and dismounted. Eve suddenly replaced her purple gloves for red ones with gold lining, and lifted up a huge boulder and closed the cave. Zelda, looked at her, astonished. "Gauntlets", she said, not taking them off. Eve and Zelda both sat on smaller rocks, and began to talk. "Zelda, Kasuria is under siege. Many distant races and countries are after us, because we would not strike an alliance, or surrender immediately." "Well, you're the Gharion, just give in." Eve shook her head. "I cannot do that. My people rely on me to be strong. But, I am not strong. I am not my father, either. My father was a proud, good leader. He was raising me as the future Gharion, and tried to make an example. But, one day, a stranger named Ganondorf came, and if we did not bow to him, he'd destroy us. My father, though wise, was a bit of a coward. He immediately surrendered, and Ganondorf promised us great things. For the first few years, everything was fine. But, he began to forget us. We had been relying on him alone to support us, and when he wouldn't any longer, my father lost it. Went insane... There is so few of us left now. We populate a mere hundred, but, I still care about my people. I will not back down like my father. I nursed this county back to health, and will not let it fall again." Zelda placed her hands on Eve's. "I admire you, Eve of Kasuria." 

Her eyes diverted as she heard a hard pounding of hammers, and Eve was quick to jump up, and grab Zelda. "I recognize the war cries. It's the dark riders! We have to get out!" Zelda pricked her ears and heard soft cries, and nodded. "I hear them." Eve grabbed Zelda by the wrist and pulled down a large cove, jumping over small crevasses and ducking under bats, until the reached a small wooden door. Eve kicked it three times and banged it once, and it opened, revealing a special room. They walked in, and Zelda nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slammed behind her. "Who... who are the dark riders?" Eve clasped her hands and sat down. 

"The dark riders are just that. Blood thirsty men with a hatred of anything good and pure, and no conscience. Their leader, Rider 13, has been after Kasuria for centuries." "They are immortal?" "No, the vendetta passes from generation to generation. We get weaker and weaker as they get stronger and stronger. I am afraid, for my people.." Zelda placed her hands on Eve's, and nodded understandingly. "I know what you are going through. After Ganon overtook Hyrule, and Link was trapped in the Sacred Realm for seven years, I got scared. I did not what to do. Then, I created Sheik, a powerful Sheikah. I followed Link around, taking care of him, watching over him. But, I got careless. I was captured. Link was near death when fighting Ganondorf, and I didn't think I'd make it out alive. But, something happened, and Link defeated Ganondorf. My problem was, I didn't have faith. Keep your faith, Eve. No matter what obstacles appear, they can be over come." 

Eve nodded, but gasped when the quick and loud pace of hooves came closer. The door was bashed down, and one man came out from the rest. He was on a high steed that looked familiar to Zelda, and wore a lot of black armour, and had a hood covering his face. He waved to the other men. "I'll deal with them." And the others nodded and rode off. The man dismounted, and unsheathed a sharp blade, battle ready. "Ah, Eve of Kasuria. Ready to die?" Eve growled slightly, revealing sharp fangs. "If I die, I die for Kasuria." She quickly made a flying side kick and cut the Rider's face with the claws. Zelda recoiled at the sigh of blood dripping out, but Eve stood rigid. The Rider made one short stab of the sword, and stabbed Eve in the abdomen. Eve clutched her stomach, and stumbled backwards towards Zelda, who caught her and gently set her down on a hay bale. Zelda quickly put her fingers to her temples, and with her mind, sent a message to Link. "Help us! Eve and I... we are trapped. Quickly! Take Epona, take a short cut, whatever. Ask a local Kasurian about a cave! Hurry!" Zelda raised her hand, and with her mind, moved a boulder towards the Rider. It hit him in the chest, and he cried out in pain, falling off his horse. He clenched his large fists, and started chasing after her, his sword held high in his hand. 


End file.
